


Blue on Blue

by mm8



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Community: hh_sugarquill, Crochet, Curtain Fic, Godfather/Godson relationship, M/M, Talk of not having kids, genprompt_bingo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-09
Updated: 2016-06-09
Packaged: 2018-07-14 01:12:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7145987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mm8/pseuds/mm8
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Teddy is excited for Victorie's baby. Harry... not so much.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blue on Blue

"It's blue."

"Yes!"

"And... also blue?"

Teddy held up the baby blanket he was making for Victorie's baby shower. "Yeah! So see, I've twisted two strands of different shades of blue together to make one bad ass blanket!"

Harry scrunched up his face.

"You don't like it." Teddy's mood soured; his hair changed from aqua to a deep black. "It sucks."

"No, no, Ted," Harry knelt down. "I just..." He wasn't sure how to communicate everything.

He glanced up when Teddy stroked his cheek. "We never have to have kids. I'd understand."

Harry took his godson's hand and kissed it.

**Author's Note:**

> * Kudos are amazing and I will never stop asking for them, but getting comments, actual feedback from readers means so much. Taking five seconds out of your time can really make my day.
>   
> 
> * You can follow me on [tumblr](http://mm8fic.tumblr.com/).
>   
> 


End file.
